


Heavenly

by putainsoif



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Attempted Suicide, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dark!Steve, Dark!Steve Rogers - Freeform, Dom/sub, F/M, Fingering, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Kidnapping, Obsessive Behavior, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Post-Endgame, Post-snap, Praise Kink, Reader is a librarian, Reader survived the snap, Rough Sex, Series, Size Difference, Slight Alternate Universe, Slow Burn, Smut, Steve being a creep, Steve is kind of creepy, Steve returns the Stones but doesn't stay with Peggy, Stockholm Syndrome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, age gap, but I love him, i'll add as i go - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putainsoif/pseuds/putainsoif
Summary: You work at a library in a small town. One day, a handsome stranger who happens to be Captain America checks out a stack of books. He takes a shining to you, but it’s so much deeper than you could even imagine.I'm back (I think)! Chapter Five has been updated, Chapter Six is in the works!





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Honestly? Nothing in this part. Steve just being a tad bit creepy.
> 
> Also be sure to check out my Tumblr @putainsoif. My series will be on there as well.

When you live in a small town, you rarely see a new face. When you work in a rundown library, it’s practically unheard of. The number of people who you see entering the library could easily be counted on one hand, so when no other than Captain America comes in and checks out a stack of books, you can’t believe your eyes.

It was a Thursday, and it was almost closing time. Whenever you heard the hinges of the double doors creak, you struggled to suppress a groan. You looked to the man who just entered and gave him a small smile before turning back to the almost empty cart. You placed the last book in its assigned section before returning to the front desk where you watched the man disappear in the nonfiction section. Something about him was extremely familiar, but you brushed it off since you’d only seen his face for a maximum of one second.

You pushed the cart back into its original place and sat down at the front desk to put the rest of your things in your bag. After five or so minutes had passed by and there was no sight of the man that walked in, you called out, “We’re supposed to be closed!” When another two minutes pass without him coming out of the isles, you huffed as you pulled your bag over your shoulders and began to search for him.

You went to the nonfiction side of the building and scanned through the different sections. Whenever you can to the isle of the second World War, you spotted him crouching to look through a book on the bottom shelf.

“Excuse me, sir, but we were supposed to be closed five minutes ago.”

When he turned to look at you, your heart stopped in your chest. His gorgeous blue eyes bored into yours, and his blonde hair shifted over his sharp features, even if almost half of his face was covered by a thick scruff. A small smile stretched over his lips, but no teeth showed.

“Oh, sorry; I didn’t realize what time it was.” You noted how heavenly his voice sounded as he rose from his knees. The muscles in his legs shifted, and your heart clenched again. This had to be one of the most beautiful men you’ve ever seen and the feeling that you knew him washed over you. You’ve seen him before, but where?

“It’s fine, but if you want to check those out, you should do that now.” You gestured at the stack of books that he had set on the floor. “I’ll wait for you at the front desk.”

You turned your back to him as he bent down to pick up the books. Both of you walked to the front in silence, and he set down the books as you walked around to the other side of the desk. You began to scan them, but when you came to the last one you stopped. “You don’t have a library card.”

His eyes met yours and chuckled. “And how could you know that?” He rested his hands on the counter, and that brought the two of you that much closer.

You shifted your eyes to the books again when his intense gaze became too much. “We don’t have very many visitors, so we know those that come in. It’s rare we see someone new.” You risked a quick glance upward and met his eyes again, but this time you tried to hold his gaze.

His grin shrunk back into that small smile. “Makes sense. Would it be okay if I got one then?”

You shook your head. “I’m sorry, but we need a piece of recent mail for you to fill out the form, and I’m assuming you don’t have any on you.” You shifted your weight onto your left leg and adjusted the straps of your bag over your shoulders.

The man chuckled. “I actually have some in my car. Can I go grab some real quick?” He lifted himself off of the counter as he waited for your answer.

You huffed and reluctantly nodded. “I guess, but please make it quick; I was supposed to around leave ten minutes ago.”

He flashed you a smile. “No more than a minute. I promise.” He turned and walked out the door. Not even thirty seconds passed before he walked back in with an envelope in his hand. When he got closer, he handed it to you. “Here you go.”

You looked at the address on the envelope, and when you decided it was recent enough, you handed it back. “I’ll get you a form to fill out.” You crouched down and grabbed one of the forms before handing it to him.

“Thank you.”

You nodded at him before wandering over to the back room. You grabbed your phone and jacket and made your way back to the front desk. The man still writing when it hit you.

The man was Captain America.

“Oh my gosh,” you whispered under your breath, but he must have heard you when his head shot up.

“What?”

You gulped and slightly shook your head. “It’s, uh, it’s nothing. Sorry.”

He chuckled. “I’m guessing you figured it out, huh.” He didn’t say it as a question; he knew that you knew.

“That you’re Captain America? Longer than I’d like to admit.”

He huffed another laugh. “Just call me Steve.”

“Steve.” You repeated his name and liked how it felt rolling off your tongue. “Are you finished?”

He nodded and slid the clipboard to your side of the counter.

You began to put his information into the system when he broke the silence. “So how long have you worked here?”

You shrugged your shoulders. “Around a year or so. It’s not the most interesting job, but it pays well enough.” You waited for the system to print out his card, and then you handed it to him. “Sign it and you’ll be good to go.”

He scribbles down his signature but gives you a skeptical look. “You can’t be that old. Why aren’t you in college?”

You froze as soon as the question left his lips. You grab ahold of the card and scanned it before handing it back to him. “I’m sorry, but it’s late. You should get going.” You didn’t meet his eye, but you could see his face from out of the corner of your eye. His face was scrunched in concern, but he didn’t say anything. He just nodded and grabbed his books.

“I can walk you to your car,” he offered, but you shook your head.

“It’s fine; I didn’t park far.” You walked to the door and turned off the lights; the only light coming in from the lamps outside the entrance.

“It’s the least I can do.” Steve walked out of the door and held it open for you. When you exited, he let go of the door for you to lock.

“I’ll be fine; see? My car is right over there.” You pointed to where it was parked. About three parking spaces it a large black SUV, which you assumed to be Steve’s. “Oh.”

He chuckled before lightly bumping you with his elbow. “See? It’s fate that I walk you to your car.”

You rolled your eyes but gave him a small smile. You didn’t say anything as you walked to your car. You pulled your keys out and unlocked the door, but before you could climb in, Steve lightly gripped your arm. You turned and looked at him in confusion.

When he sees the look on your face, he lets go and clears his throat. “I just want to apologize for keeping you so late. If I had known you were about to close, I would have waited until tomorrow.”

“It’s fine, okay? You don’t have to apologize.” You climbed into your car. You watched as Steve’s shoulders slouched before walking to his car. His driver side door was facing yours since he was parked backwards.

You stuck the key into the ignition and turned, but all the engine did was sputter before going silent. The tips of your ears burned with embarrassment when you tried again but yielded similar results.

“Car trouble?”

You rolled your eyes and turned the key again. Nothing.

“I could give you a ride home?”

You paused and turned to look at Steve. He had a coy smile on his face, but you just narrowed your eyes.

“I’m sorry if this sounds rude, but I don’t know you. You may be Captain America, but you’re still a stranger.” You were about to turn the key again when a large, warm hand covered your own. You jumped and looked up at Steve.

“Hey, I get it. I’m just trying to make it up to you.” His eyes looked sincere, but something in the pit of your stomach told you to decline. It doesn’t matter how if Steve is the good guy. You’re not about to let some stranger drive you home in the middle of the night.

But what alternative was there? Walking home? Sure, you didn’t live in the bad part of town, just the poor side, but that didn’t mean you would be safe. Maybe at least getting a ride from Steve would be safer, right?

You huff but nodded nonetheless. “I don’t have much of a choice.”

Steve smiled before offering you his hand. You slowly placed your palm in his, and almost shivered at how much bigger it was than yours.

You really hoped he’s a good guy.

You grabbed your bag from the bag seat and followed Steve to his vehicle. He held open the passenger side door for you and offered his hand to you as you climbed inside. You settled into your seat but before you could grab the seatbelt, he had already reached over your lap to buckle you in. You opened your mouth the say something, but he had already shut your door and walked to the driver side. He climbed in and gave you a smile.

“Where to?”

You eyed him with suspicion. It wasn’t necessary for him to buckle you in. Maybe it was a forties thing?

“Uh, when you pull out to take a left.” Steve did as you said and turned left. The rest of the ride was mostly silent apart from the smooth jazz softly playing from his radio and you giving him directions when necessary.

He pulled into your neighborhood, and when you pointed to your house, he didn’t look very pleased.

“You live here?”

You gave him a look. “Yeah, I live here. There something wrong with that?” You didn’t intend on sounding so rude, but you couldn’t say that you cared. It was the best place you could afford, and you had worked hard for it, and he thought he could just insult it?

“No, I just wanted to be sure that I was dropping you off at the right place, that’s all.”

He knew that he had been caught in the lie, but you didn’t say anything; you just grabbed your bag. As you began to push open your door, Steve grabbed your arm again. You whipped your head around to look at him. “What?”

“I didn’t mean to offend you; I’m sorry."

You didn’t say anything but nodded your head. You cleared your throat before saying, "Um, thanks for the ride.”

He gave you a small smile as he let go of you. “No need to thank me.”

His voice was barely above a whisper, and your heart fluttered as you watched his pupils dilate.

You quickly scrambled out of the car and slammed the door shut. As you shuffled towards your door, you heard the window of his car roll down, then what he said next sent chills down your spine.

He called out your name, said goodnight, and when you threw yourself inside, that’s when you heard him pull away.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You run into Steve in a cafe, and he offers to drive you to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: A bit of cursing, but not a whole lot. A small snippet of Steve's P.O.V.

You honestly felt like your heart was going to beat out of your chest; it was pounding that hard. 

How could he know your name? You certainly never told him. 

You rest your hand over your heart and felt the thick plastic of your name card. Oh. 

Now you just felt stupid. Steve could have just looked at your name tag. He’s freaking Captain America, so why are you getting so spooked about everything he does?

You couldn’t shake the feeling that something much more ominous was going on, but you had nothing to prove it. Even if you could, what would you do? Being a creep isn’t against the law, and when you’re Captain America, the law probably would turn a blind eye to your actions, especially after you just saved the world. 

“Could you shut the door any louder? I’m trying to sleep.” 

You turned and looked at the now opened door of your roommate’s room, where Nikita stood. Her hair was tangled from sleep, but she gave you a deadly glare. 

You sighed. “Sorry. Won’t happen again.” 

She chuckled and crossed her arms. “It better not, but it looks like you just saw a ghost. You good?”

You slowly nodded your head. “Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Just tired.” You slung your bag down on the coffee table before you collapsed on the worn sofa. 

Nikita shuffled over to the recliner next to the couch and sunk into the cushions. “You’ve never been a good liar. Spill.”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” You sat up to slip off your coat and threw it over the coffee table. 

“Try me. I used to teach third graders. I’m sure I’ve heard worse.” Nikita had wrapped the threadbare blanket over her shoulders as she propped her feet on the table. 

“I don’t even know where to start.” You rested your hands on your face and groaned. She wouldn’t believe you; she’d just think you’re crazy. 

“How about start from the beginning.” 

You turned to her, and she had her chin rested against her hand. Even though she was obviously tired, she looked at you intently. 

“I was about to close when this guy walked in at the last second. I was checking him out and the guy was fucking Captain America.” 

Nikita cut you off, “No way. He went missing months ago.”

You huffed. “I told you, you won’t believe me.” 

You began to sit up when Nikita gently grabbed your arm. 

“Sorry, I’ll listen. Are you sure it was him?”

“Yes, I’m sure. Sure, he looks a bit different now but there’s no way it wasn’t. He didn’t seem surprised when I figured it out, either.” You sink back into the sofa, and the springs groaned a bit. “He walked me out to my car and insisted that he drive me home when it wouldn’t start.”

Nikita looked at you, confused. “Why wouldn’t your car start?”

You shrugged. “I have no idea. I mean it’s not the best car, but it shouldn’t have broken down. It was fine when I left for work.” 

She leaned back into the recliner and pulled up her legs. “Maybe the heavens just decided to screw you over tonight." She pushed a stray hair behind her ear. "Sorry; I interrupted you."

"It's okay. It's just that he grabbed me multiple times. Even though he wasn't hurting me, you don't just grab a stranger." You crossed your arms over your chest as you pushed your shoes off with your toes. 

Nikita nodded, and her mouth opened a few times, but she didn't say anything. Eventually, she cleared her throat before saying, "I really don't know what to say. A part of me is like, 'it's fucking Captain America; he isn't a creep,' but the other part of me knows that you don't know him, and you don't lie about this type of stuff."

"I really hope that I'm wrong about this, but I can't help but feel like that something is going on. The worst part is that I have no reason to feel this way. It's not a crime for offering someone a ride home." You pushed yourself off of the cushions and stretched. "I guess I should go to bed."

Nikita looked up at you and narrowed your eyes. "Don't you have to work tomorrow?"

You groaned in frustration. How the hell would you get to work? Nikita has work tomorrow also, so you can't borrow her car, and she works earlier than you, so she can't drop you off on her way there. 

"Actually fuck my life, but I'll get there somehow. If all else fails, I'll walk." 

She scuffed. "The hell you are. I'll take you on my break and pick you up, okay? I'm not letting my girl walk home in the dark." She stood up and crossed the small distance to her room. "And don't even try to say no. It's the least I can do."

You rolled your eyes but couldn't fight your growing smile. "What would I do without you?"

All Nikita said as she walked into her room was, "Get mugged, probably."

~

You barely slept a wink that night. 

Each time a car would pass by your window, your heart would leap into your chest. 

What if it was Steve? 

What if he wanted to kill you?

You almost chuckled at how stupid you sounded. Of course, he wasn't going to kill you. Probably not anyway. He didn't even know you.

When you finally managed to fall asleep, you couldn't even count it as going to bed; it was a cat nap at best.

Nikita woke you up around six or so to let you know she was leaving for work, and since then you weren't able to fall back asleep. You stayed in bed for almost another hour but admitted defeat when your stomach rumbled. Even when you went through the fridge, nothing caught your eye, so you ended up getting dressed and taking the five-minute walk to the nearby coffee shop. Sometimes living close to Main Street had its perks.

The cafe wasn't too busy; there couldn't have been any more than six people in there, so after you placed your order, you set your jacket at one of the window booths. A few minutes passed before your name was called, and as you walked up to the counter to grab your order, shivers went down your spine.

"Well, would you look at that. Twice in less than twenty-four hours."

You slowly turned to look at none other than Steve Rogers standing behind you. His lips were pulled into a small smile, and his eyes twinkled with joy. His clothes were similar to what he wore yesterday; jeans, a flannel, and work boots, but he didn't look any less handsome.

You chided yourself for thinking that he was handsome, but when he cleared his throat you looked back up at him.

"Hey, you okay?"

You started to shake your head but stopped at the last second. "Um, yeah, I'm good."

His smile grew as he took a step closer to you. You would have backed up, but you had nowhere to go; you were pressed up against the counter.

"I'd hope so. Have a coffee with me?" He gestured to your drink and croissant in your hands.

You looked down at them then back into his blue eyes, but before you could reply he said, "Go sit down, and I'll be with you shortly. No longer than a minute, I promise."

You noted how he used the same words from last night, and you couldn't help the shivers now. There wasn't anything sinister about what he said, so why did it creep you out so much? You're overthinking it; a handsome guy just wants to spend time with you. Where's the harm in that?

"O-okay." You shuffled your feet back to the booth and slid into the side where you set your jacket.

True to his word, Steve plopped down in front of you with a cup in his hand. He gave you another smile before taking a sip. "Would you be surprised to hear that not all black coffee tastes the same?"

You shook your head and mumbled, "I wouldn't know." You took a long sip of your hot chocolate before ripping a piece off of your croissant. 

"I take it you're not much of a coffee drinker?"

You didn't even look up as you shook your head. You weren't even done chewing what little bit of food you had in your mouth before you shoved in another piece.

Steve cleared his throat again, and you looked up at him. "I know I already apologized, but I feel like I should explain why I came in so late."

You shook your head. "I already said it was fine. No need to explain yourself." 

You began to lift your drink up to your lips when his hand grabbed your wrist. 

"Yes, I do. See, I don't sleep well, but reading is one of the few things that tire me out. I knew the library was still open, so I decided to swing by. I didn't mean to take so long."

Even though you didn't ask for an explanation, it did make you feel better about the whole encounter. He wasn't purposefully trying to keep you later than normal, but that still didn't explain the touching. Speaking of which, he still had a hold of your arm.

"Uh, thanks, but you can let go now." 

Before he could let you, you pulled your wrist from his grasp and set it in your lap. 

He gave you a small sympathetic smile. "Sorry. I don't even realize when I do it."

You mumbled "sure", and if he had heard you, he didn't show it.

"You have work today?"

You opened your mouth to reply but hesitated. Why did he care? There is no way he could have read all of those books in one night. Going against your gut, you decided there was no harm in telling him. "Yeah, I do. I'm closing again tonight." 

Steve gulped down the remainder of his coffee before setting it to the side. "And do you have a ride?"

You felt much more comfortable answering this question. "My roommate offered to drive me, and it's almost impossible to tell Nik no." You chuckled at Nikita's threat about cutting your legs off if you tried to walk to work.

"You have a roommate?" Steve's face was neutral, but his eyes were stone. His jaw tightened as he awaited your answer.

"Uh, yeah, we've lived together for a couple months now. She's pretty cool."

He visibly relaxed at the mention that your roommate was a woman. "What kind of woman has the name Nik?"

You laughed, "It's just a nickname. Her name is Nikita. She's a handful, but I love her."

Steve sat up and rested his elbows against the table. "Tell me about her."

"Well, she works at the post office. She's from New York, but she's lived here for the past five years." You toyed with one of the napkins as you spoke. "Whenever I first moved out, I found this ad of someone looking for a roommate. I didn't have very many options, so I was pleasantly surprised that she wasn't a total crackhead."

Steve laughed at your choice of words, but leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. "And what makes someone a crackhead?"

"Well, lots of things. Actually being addicted to crack for one, or just being nasty. I don't know; I guess it depends on how I'm feeling." There was a sharp pang in your stomach when you realized you'd let your guard down. He was still a stranger, and you'd just given him details about your friend. Who does that?

"If that's the case, I hope I'm not a crackhead." He gave you a sweet smile, but you couldn't find it within yourself to mirror him. 

"I, um, I should get going. I need to get ready for work." You slipped on your jacket and climbed out of your seat. Steve did the same.

"I can drive you back to your place if you want?"

You shot him a look. "No. I'll be fine. I don't live far." You grabbed your bag and slung it over your shoulder.

"I can't just let you walk everywhere. Your house is on the way anyway," he insisted.

When you met his eyes, they were soft and pleading, and you felt your resolve crumbling around you. "I promise I'll be okay. You don't have to taxi me around just because you feel bad." 

Steve shook his head. "I don't feel bad; I just feel like it's the right thing to do. Plus, me driving you will save you a ton of time."

You relented and threw your hands up in defeat. "Fine, but this is the last time. I'm not a charity case."

"I never said you were, but there's nothing wrong with needing a bit of help, and good thing I'm good at helping." He placed his hand between your shoulder blades and gently ushered you out of the cafe. His car was parked across the street, and when the light turned green for the crosswalk, he wrapped his hand around yours and led you to the other side. You didn't have time to react because as soon as you were on the other side of the street, he dragged you to his SUV and opened your door. He practically lifted you into the seat and had you buckled in before your mind caught up with what happened.

After shutting your door, he walked to his side and climbed in. "I might need a couple reminders on directions. I'm not completely sure I remember the way."

"It's on Heavenly Avenue. Do you know where that is?" 

He gave you a nod and pulled out of the driveway. "You really don't live that far, do you?" 

~

Steve was waiting for you in the living room while you changed. You hadn't given him permission to enter; he just let himself in. It was a bit creepy, but this man was offering you a ride for free. He had been nothing but kind to you, and you repay him by being spooked by him for no reason. 

After you changed, you walked back into the living room to find Steve looking through the small knick-knacks you had on display.

"You or Nikita really seem to like mermaids."

You let out an embarrassed giggled. "That would be me. I've been obsessed with them since I was little."

He set down the little mermaid statue before turning to look at you. "You look nice."

You glanced down at your clothes. They weren't anything special; your shirt was a dark grey henley, your jeans a faded blue, and a pair of black slip-on shoes. It wasn't anything special.

"Um, thanks?" You grabbed your bag off of the sofa and folded your jacket over your arm. "Ready to go?"

Before Steve could answer, Nikita walked through the front door. 

"Hey, hun, are you- what in the goddamn?" 

She looked at the two of you with wide eyes. You never had guests, and the fact that it was Steve Rogers in your living room made the encounter that much more unbelievable.

"Nikita, I presume?" Steve stuck out his hand for her to shake. 

She hesitated, but after a few seconds placed her palm in his and shook it. "And you're Captain America."

He chuckled, "Please, just call me Steve."

She absently nodded. "Steve. Sure." She turned to you, and her face turned to stone. "Hey, hun, can I talk to you?"

She didn't even wait for your answer before she grabbed your wrist and pulled you into her room. She slammed the door shut and turned to you. "What the actual fuck. First, you say he's a creep, but now he's in our living room?"

"Nik, I can explain."

She grunted and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah? Then explain."

You told her about your trip to the coffee shop, and how he sat down with you. You mentioned how he explained himself for coming in so late, and that he offered to drive you to work. 

"So you're saying I didn't have to waste part of my break to come get you?" Nikita was more annoyed than angry, but her glare still gave you shivers.

"Sorry, I forgot to text you. Forgive me?" You did your best effort at puppy eyes, but she just laughed.

"You look so stupid. It's funny, but I guess so. Now if you'll excuse me, I actually need to get to work." 

She pulled you into a hug then whispered, "Please know what you're doing. He's still a stranger."

You didn't get the chance to reply since she had already let go of you and exited her room. You followed her out to the living room, and Steve gave you a smile. 

"I'm assuming she doesn't approve?"

You huffed. "You're good. Just don't try anything."

You walked over to the door, but before you could even touch the knob, Steve had wrapped his huge hand around it and rested the other on your lower back, causing you to stiffen. He led you back out to his SUV, and as the same the first two times, he opened your door and buckled you in. A part of you was still put off by your actions, but you ignored it; you finally settled with the idea it was a forties thing.

The ride to the library was in silence; the radio station the same it was last night. When Steve pulled into the parking lot, he parked in the same space he did the night before.

"Thanks for the ride." You gave him a small smile and opened your door. As you climbed out, he called your name. "What?"

Steve gave you a smile. "If you want, I can see if I can find out why your car didn't start. Is that okay?"

You eyed him suspiciously, but what did you have to lose?

"Knock yourself out." With that, you walked inside.

~

Steve's eyes flitted over your figure as you walked away from him before settling on your backside. He couldn't fight the small grin that stretched over his lips.

You were already so trusting of him, even though he was a stranger. 

You didn't even suspect that he was the one who sabotaged your car.

Removing a spark plug was never a difficult task. Yours sitting in his glove box was proof enough of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I pretty much started working on this right after I posted Part One. Keep in mind that the reader is young; she’s around the 18-20 range, or at least that’s how I imagine her, so she may seem naive at some parts, but that doesn’t mean she’s stupid. If you noticed the lack of Y/N, just know I hate seeing it, so I refuse to write it.


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve won't take no for an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Kidnapping, some nonconsensual touching, some cursing

Something deep down told Steve that what he was doing was wrong. Not only had he sabotaged your car, but he had also practically been watching you since the first time he saw you. 

It had been a Sunday, and Steve had stopped by the post office to collect his mail. He stumbled over his feet and almost fell when he laid his eyes on you. 

Even though you were only wearing an old hoodie and beat-up jeans, he couldn’t help but think you looked heavenly; almost like you were an angel. 

His heart pounded in his chest as he walked closer to the desk, and it almost stopped when he heard your voice. 

Any other song was incomparable to how beautiful your voice sounded. It reminded him of pure sugar, and he craved more. 

He noticed that you held a package and couldn’t help but look at the name and address. He made sure to commit it to memory. 

As he walked up beside you, you turned square into his chest. You didn’t even look up as you mumbled a quick, “Sorry,” and scrambled out the door. 

He got a whiff of your hair as you brushed passed him, and he could have sworn that his knees quivered. 

That night, he had driven by your house at least seven times but stopped whenever the sun came up. During the drive home, he couldn’t fight away the guilt that settled over him. What the hell was he doing? Memorizing a girl’s address without her consent or her knowing? Showing up at her house in the early hours of the morning to circle it over and over again? The worst part was that even though he knew what he was doing was wrong, he didn’t want to be right. 

You had him hooked with barely any effort, and the more he heard about you, the stronger his need to love and protect you grew. It was almost startling easy to dig up rumors about you.

You had survived the Blip, or Snap, but the rest of your family had not. By the time they were brought back, you had already graduated and moved to the town you were in now; Haven. 

Steve's heart ached every time he thought about all the years you had spent alone. You had been rather young, and he could only guess what horrors you went through.

The night in the library was actually pure coincidence. He really was having trouble sleeping and had intended to stop by the small coffee shop before it closed, but when he saw your car in the library parking lot, he decided that the coffee could wait. 

The smile you gave him as he entered made his heart flutter, and when you called out to tell him the library was closing, he thought back to the first time he had heard your angelic voice. When his advanced hearing alerted him of you approaching him, he grabbed a few random books so it wouldn't look like he'd actually been watching you collect your things.

Whenever he had seen you the next day, it was before you had even woken up. This time he had justified keeping an eye on you since you didn't live in the best part of town. 

He watched as someone yanked your blinds open, and a few minutes later walk out the front door. Steve watched the mystery girl as she climbed into an old Jeep and kept watching her until she was no longer in his line of sight. 

About an hour later, Steve noticed that you had also exited the house, and to both his surprise and disappointment, didn't lock the doors. A part of him praised your forgetfulness since it made his job that much easier, but the other was concerned. What if someone broke in?

He didn't give himself too much time to think of all the possibilities as he entered your house as quickly and quietly as possible. He made quick work of setting up a few hidden cameras throughout multiple rooms in your house, and a majority of them were placed in your bedroom. Steve resisted to also install cameras in the bathroom for two reasons: he didn't want to invade your privacy more than he already had, and because you shared it with the woman he assumed was your roommate. 

After he left as quickly as he came, he began his search for you. He was pleased to see that you were walking the short trek to the small cafe he had originally planned to go on that fateful night, and parked across the street.

When Steve began talking to you inside, he knew that he made you uncomfortable, and it broke his heart. He wanted you to be able to trust him and love him as he loved you, so when you mentioned the name 'Nik', Steve could barely contain his anger. 

Was he wrong to assume that the woman who left was your roommate? Was your roommate actually a guy, and the mystery woman was a girlfriend?

Despite his best efforts to remain as neutral as possible, he already knew that he had given away how he had truly felt when you subconsciously pressed yourself against the booth. When you said Nikita's full name, he felt like he could breathe again; his competition was practically nonexistent.

Steve was again conflicted when he entered your house without, and you barely making a fuss. What if someone else tried to enter? Would you turn them away, or leave them be like you had with Steve?

As you changed, Steve took the time to take in his surroundings. There weren't a ton of decorations and the furniture was a bit rickety, but he couldn't miss the warmth he felt. This truly was home. Maybe when he took her-

"No," he mumbled to himself. "When she comes to live with me. I'm not taking her. I'm saving her."

He was ripped from his thoughts when he heard a door creak open, so he scrambled to occupy himself. Why? He couldn't answer that; maybe so he could distract himself from those not-so-innocent thoughts. 

Meeting Nikita was similar to being drenched in freezing water. Steve could tell that she would be a problem as soon as she walked through the door. His suspicions were confirmed when she dragged you to her room. His enhanced hearing allowed him to listen in. He almost missed Nikita's last comment but made a mental note to stay away from her as much as possible. He had a feeling that she could ruin his plans in a second. 

After he had dropped you off at work, he fiddled around with your car to the point where it wasn't just the spark plug that was missing; the battery had joined his collection, too. After a good thirty minutes of his trying to look busy, he went inside and told you that he wasn't able to find a problem. He offered to call for a repair service but little did you know that instead of having your car taken to the auto shop, it was instead taken to a junkyard. If he had it his way, you wouldn't be returning to work by the end of the week. 

~

"You seriously don't have to keep driving me everywhere. I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself." No matter how many times you had told Steve that you weren't his responsibility, he still insisted that you rely on him for transportation until your car is fixed. 

He just shook his head and smiled. "I'm afraid I can't do that, doll. It's just not right."

Again with the pet names. Your annoyance bubbled over, and it took everything in you not to yell in the middle of the parking lot.

"Steve, look; I get you're just trying to help me, and I appreciate it. I really do, but I'm not a toddler. Stop treating me like one. When I say no, I mean no. Thanks, but no thanks."

You crossed your arms over your chest, feeling proud of yourself for putting your foot down, but when you looked up at him, your blood ran cold.

His jaw was clenched tightly, his lips pressed into a thin line, but his eyes were what scared you the most. They were almost black, as hard as stone and as cold as ice. You don't think you've ever seen pure anger before now.

Steve took a step towards you, and the close proximity made the fact that he was much taller than you much more prominent in your mind.

"Steve, I didn't mean-"

"Stop talking." He took another step towards you, and you would have taken a step back if you weren't already pushed into the wall.

"Steve-" 

"Shut up!" He slammed his hands on either side of your face, effectively caging you against him. "Be a good little girl and do as you're told." 

You opened your mouth to say something but stop because of the look Steve was giving you. It was more intense than it was earlier. All you did was nod. Every part of your brain was screaming at you to do something, to fight, tell him to screw off, anything, but you felt trapped in your own skin.

"Here's what is going to happen: I'm going to offer to escort you home, and if you're a good little girl and say yes, this will be easy for you. You don't want to know what happens if you say no." He shifted from his hands to his elbows, which brought him that much closer to your face. His chest was against yours, and you knew that he could feel the pounding of your heart through your shirt. "So, may I drive you home?"

You hesitated. Did he want you to answer verbally, or would just a nod suffice? You knew Steve didn't appreciate your silence when he shoved himself even closer to you, and his elbows were practically pressing into the sides of your head. 

You shakily nodded, but Steve chuckled. "Use your words, little girl."

You gulped before saying, "Y-yes."

Steve's lips split into a large smile, and he wrapped his arms around you in a bone-crushing hug. "See? That wasn't too hard, was it?"

He didn't give you time to answer before he pulled away and grabbed your hand. The short walk to his vehicle was tense on your part, but he was the living embodiment of confidence and ease. His shoulders were squared, and his back was straight. The smile on his face had shrunk to a small, content grin, but he still looked like he was having the time of his life.

The usual cycle of getting in the car began as normal: him opening your door, buckling you in, and then closing your door. The only different thing was when he began to pull out, instead of taking a left, he turned right. 

"Wha-"

Steve rested his hand over your thigh. "I thought that we could stop by a bar and have a few drinks. How does that sound?"

The look on his face told you that this wasn't a matter up for debate. You just gave him a shallow nod and settled into the back of your mind. You needed to think of a way out of this, but what could you do? Last time he had driven you home, you tried to open the door yourself, but you quickly realized he had the child lock on. Even if you could somehow jump out of the moving vehicle, you'd certainly hurt yourself while doing so. You decided that when you get to the bar, you'll excuse yourself and go to the bathroom where you'd call Nikita and have her come get you. 

You were pulled from your thoughts when the car stopped and when you looked out the window, you realized that you weren't in your town anymore; you weren't even sure where you were. 

Steve opened the door and held your hand as you entered the building. It was relatively empty; there were only three people besides you: two patrons, and a bartender. Steve pulled you into a booth in the corner of the bar and slid in beside you. The only way you could get out would be if he moved, or you crawled under the table. 

"I'm going to go get us drinks. What do you want?"

You weren't a drinker, and even if you were, you would know that now is not the time to be drinking, so you just mumbled out, "Water."

Steve chuckled and shook his head. "Just water?"

You nodded but didn't say anything as he walked towards the counter. When you deemed him far enough away, you reached into your back pocket for your phone but paused when all you felt was fabric. Your heart felt like it had fallen into your stomach as you checked all of your pockets and your bag but still came up empty-handed. 

Steve suddenly slid in beside you, causing you to jump. He placed a bottle of water in front of you before wrapping his free arm around your shoulders.

You could hear him talking to you, but you had sunk back into your mind. Time seemed to blur together the longer Steve talked, and his hand had slowly made its way to your thigh. The palm was so warm that you could feel his heat through the fabric of your pants, and every few minutes, it would inch closer to the apex of your thighs. 

You were taking another sip of your water when the tips of his fingers stroked over your clothed slit, causing you to choke. Steve used his free had to gently pat your back. He cooed soft words in your ear as your airway began to clear, and you excused yourself to the bathroom. You didn't wait for him to move before you started crawling over him. He had 'helped' you shimmy over him by placing a firm hand on your bottom and softly pushed you over him, but you didn't let yourself think of that as you rushed into the bathroom. 

The fluorescent lights buzzed quietly as you splashed water over your face. Your hands were shaking violently, and tears boiled in the corners of your eyes. You felt like a caged animal, and you couldn't see a way out. Whenever you were around Steve, you felt like you were walking on eggshells. The slightest word could set him off, and you didn't want to know what he could do to you when he was angry. 

You couldn't hear the bathroom door open over the blood roaring in your ears, but a warm hand clamped over your mouth when you felt a sharp pinch in your neck. Your hands flew to the wrist holding your jaw shut, and when you looked in the mirror, you met the heavenly blue eyes of Steve Rogers. 

He looked so happy, and the last thing you saw before your world was engulfed in black, was him pressing a small kiss to the side of your head.

~

Nikita was pacing back and forth in your shared living room. You should have been home over an hour ago, and you weren't answering her texts. 

She wanted to call, but if you weren't answering texts, why would you answer a call? Nikita threw caution to the wind and clicked on your contact. The phone rang three times before the call went through; however, the voice she heard wasn't what she expected.

"Hello, Nikita." Steve's deep voice came through the phone, and she tightened her grip. 

"Why the fuck do you have my friend's phone? Where the hell is she?" Nikita was practically yelling over the phone, but all Steve did was chuckle.

"She's okay. Promise. She asked me if I wanted to go out for drinks, and she's has a bit too much. My place is closer, so I'm taking her there. Don't worry; I'll let her know you called."

She wasn't even able to open her mouth before Steve ended the call. Nikita screamed as she threw her phone onto the couch. If it had been anyone else, she may have believed what he was telling her. 

But not when it came to you. She knew how you were disturbed by Steve, and she knew how cautious you were. Even that wasn't the worse part. There was no way you could be drunk. 

You didn't drink. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: It took me a lot longer than usual to finish this chapter, but I finally got it down. I feel like this isn't my best work, but I hope you friends enjoy:)


	4. Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve brings you home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Some cursing, but nothing too major. L-bombs

You couldn’t tell if you were dreaming or not. 

You remember flipping the switch inside Steve and turning him into a different person. You remember him forcing you to go to the bar with him, and the tips of his fingers pressing against your cunt. You remember rushing to the bathroom, the sharp pinch in your neck, and his blue eyes. 

Then nothing. 

And still nothing; there was fabric over your eyes, and when you tried to move your hands to remove it, you found your wrists were bound as well. 

Your wrists were pulled above your head and bound together, but your ankles were spread apart, and you could only slightly bend your knees before your chains rattled. 

You could tell that the surface you lied on was a bed; the comforter was soft against your skin and smelled faintly of laundry detergent. The air around you was cold, but you could tell you were still clothed when you could only feel the chill on your arms and face.

At the sound of soft footsteps, you froze. It had to be Steve; who else could it be?

You could hear him get closer, but when he seemed to be right in front of the bed, he stopped. You sucked in a shallow breath as you waited for his next move. 

Calloused hands gently grasped your face, and you tried to flinch away; all you ended up doing was pressing your cheek into his palm. He pulled the blindfold off, but you didn't open your eyes. You didn't want to look at him.

He didn't say anything as he sat on the side of the bed as he began to work on releasing your ankles, and then your hands. He grabbed your right arm and placed it by your side. He repeated the same action with your left but instead of placing it at your side, he intertwined your fingers with his.

He stroked your cheek with his thumb, before drifting down to your bottom lip. He gently tugged it down before releasing it and sitting back up. 

"Please look at me, sweetheart."

You didn't want. God, you didn't want to, but even though the fog that still clouded your brain, you didn't want to bring out the Steve that you saw at the library. 

Hesitantly, you opened your eyes, but groaned and shut them again. your head ached, and the light was blinding. You attempted to open them again and your eyes had an easier time adjusting than last time. You met his deep blue eyes, which looked back at you with so much adoration that it made your stomach twist.

"There they are; I was beginning to miss your pretty eyes." He didn't give you any heads-up before he wrapped his arms around you and lifted you into his lap. 

You squeaked and almost threw your arms around him to keep your balanced, but you reframed; you wanted to get as far away from the man as possible, not drag him closer.

"Are you cold? Your arms are freezing." Steve pulled you into his chest, and as much as you hated to admit it, you couldn't deny how warm he was and how heavenly he smelled. 

No! Don't think like that! He fucking kidnapped you, and you're worried about how good he smelled? Fight back!

You planted your palms against his chest and shoved as hard as you could. Of course, he didn't budge, but that didn't stop you. His arms tightened around you as you thrashed around in his gasp. 

"Baby, calm down. I know you're scared, but it's just me. You're safe."

His words did nothing to comfort you; if anything, they ignited the growing flame inside you.

"Fucking let go of me, you fucking piece of shit! You're insane! You fucking kidnapped me!"

You heard Steve curse under his breath, and there was another sharp pinch at your neck.

The more you struggled and screamed at him, the weaker you became physically and emotionally; the fog from earlier was returning full force, and it was no doubt from whatever drug Steve injected into you. You ugly-sobbed into his shirt, and your hands pounding against his chest ceased. You didn't care if you were getting snot all over him; he would have to deal with it.

Steve cooed softly at you as he rubbed a hand soothingly up and down your back. He rested his cheek against the crown of your head as he whispered sweet nothings to you.

"It's okay, baby girl. Let it out. I'm right here."

Your wails didn't stop, but they did decrease into quiet sniffles as Steve began to rock you back and forth. A part of your brain was screaming at you to keep fighting, that it's wrong that he kidnapped you, and the fact that he was rocking you like a fussy toddler was extremely creepy. The other part of you wanted to savor the comfort he was providing you. He was holding you so gently and sweetly, and you're too tired to care about how fucked up the situation was. His warmth was lulling you to sleep.

You couldn't fight anymore; your struggles and cries stopped, and Steve chuckled.

"Are you sleepy, baby?"

You couldn't say anything or nod- you couldn't even keep your eyes open for a second. You felt Steve cup your cheek and tilt your head back.

Before you fell completely into the dark, you could feel something press against your lips. You blacked out.

~

When you can to, you were warm. Too warm, in fact. Whatever was wrapped around you was practically a heater. 

Something brushed against your hair, and then again. You shifted, and the movement stopped. You realized it was a hand that was stroking your scalp when it drifted to your cheek, and your head was gently angled upward. Your eyes fluttered open, and they met Steve's for the second time since you've been there.

Wherever there was.

"How do you feel?"

Your brows furrowed. Why did he care about how you were feeling?

Steve noted your expression, and his face soured a bit. "You don't think I care, do you."

It wasn't a question, and if you weren't still waking up, you would have been worried about how you respond, but your body was still recovering from the drug in your system.

You blinked, but even doing that felt sluggish. You were tempted to close your eyes and go back to sleep, but you decided against it when his eyes became cold.

"Thirsty," you whispered, and if you were completely conscious, you would have been surprised Steve heard you, but all he did was roll onto his back and reach over to a nightstand. He grabbed the bottle of water before turning back to you. 

He pulled you onto his chest and sat up. You closed your eyes and basked in his warmth when you felt the neck of the bottle being pressed to your lips. You didn't hesitate to start guzzling down the water, and you felt Steve's chest vibrate against your back. 

You took too big of a gulp and sputtered as it went down the wrong pipe. Steve pulled the bottle away and gently clapped his hand against your back. 

After your coughing ceased, your brain finally ripped itself out of the fog and assessed the situation you were in.

Steve had drugged you, taken you to God knows where and with unknown intentions, and drugged you again. You needed to get out, you needed to get away from him.

Your hands started to shake as you pulled your knees to your chest. 

What was he going to do to you?

Bulky arms wrapped around your frame, and large hands circled over your own. Steve pulled you back to his chest and spread his legs so you could be pressed even closer to him. 

"No, no, baby girl. You're getting stuck in your head. We can't have that, okay? You need to talk to me. We don't want a repeat of earlier."

You were almost hysterical, but the idea of being drugged again chilled you to your core, and you stopped. Your body stiffened as he praised you.

"Now that's a good girl. Take a deep breath, and let it out. Do it with me."

You didn't with the first two breaths but joined in when his legs tightened around you. After three breaths, Steve praised you again.

"See? That wasn't bad at all, was it?" 

You barely shook your head, but he didn't seem to notice as he rubbed your arms. 

"Back to my question; how are you feeling?"

You hesitated but answered after he let out a loud, annoyed sigh. "Scared. Confused."

Steve's hand stopped and your heart skipped a beat. You should have lied; you've made him upset. But if you had, what if he saw through it? Would it make it worse?

He turned you towards him, so you were pressed chest-to-chest. he didn't look angry, but you honestly would have preferred that over the puppy eyes he was giving you. 

"I know this is overwhelming. You were alone for years, and now you're safe with someone who cares for you. It has to be scary to go through such a big change in a little amount of time."

You looked at him in shock. What? You weren't saved; you were kidnapped!

"Why...?"

Steve gave you a sickly sweet smile. "I know about those you've lost. I know you didn't go to college; after you'd finished high school, you vanished. I can't begin to imagine how scared you were; how you were left alone at such a young age. It's okay now. I'm not going to let you feel unsafe or unloved again."

You pressed your hands against his chest and attempted to push yourself away, but his arms were wrapped too tightly around you. Your heart started to flutter. 

"You... what..."

Your brain couldn't wrap around what he just told you. He thought he was doing you a favor? How did he know about what you went through? How long had he been stalking you?

Steve hushed you. "I'll answer any questions you have, but right now you need something to eat." 

He wrapped your legs around his waist and stood up from the bed. You let out a soft whimper at the sudden move; you latched onto his neck, and he chuckled. he began the ascent up the stairs and approached a large metal door. He placed his palm against a black piece of glass, and the doors opened a second later. 

The sole of his shoes made soft thuds against the hardwood floors as he walked further down the hallway, which opened into a large kitchen. Steve placed you down on a stool next to the marble island, then began to pull a container out of the fridge. 

"I made this earlier, but you were out longer than I expected. Do you want me to heat it up?" 

He opened the container to show you red beans and rice- one of your favorite dishes. You quietly mumbled, "Heated," and he put a serving onto a plate and then in the microwave. 

The buzzing of the microwave was the only sound in the kitchen, and the silence was almost unbearable. You could feel tears burning in your eyes, but you knew it wasn't the time to cry.

The timer went off, and Steve pulled the plate out of the microwave. He set the plate down in front of you and handed you a fork. 

"Bon appétit." Steve smiled and propped his elbows on the island. He didn't say anything as you ate; he seemed perfectly content on watching you. 

After a good minute of more silence, you decided that you couldn't handle it anymore, so you spoke first. "Why?"

Steve must have not expected you to speak since his eyes went wide. He cleared his throat, "'Why', what?"

You shook your head. "Why did you kidnap me?"

His brows shifted and the corners of his lips twitched. "I didn't kidnap you. I saved you." 

Your tongue felt thick in your mouth as you swallowed. You had to be careful with what you asked; you're walking on eggshells. "How is that saving me?"

Steve pushed himself off of the counter and stalked over to you. He grasped your cheeks in his hands and shook his head. "I saved you from all of the hurt you felt. I took you away from the loneliness." 

The moisture in your eyes blurred your vision, and when you closed them, you felt a stray tear roll down your cheek. The pad of his thumb brushed it away, and he sighed.

"Oh, sweet girl, don't cry. It'll be okay." He pulled you into his chest and almost tipped you out of the stool. 

Your back stiffened as he inhaled sharply. 

"Before I answer any more questions, I must tell you something." He released you but grasped your arms and held you in front of him. "You are safe now. I will protect you, but for me to keep you safe, there need to have boundaries; you need to follow the rules."

He cleared his throat and brushed a strand of hair out of your face. "First, no cursing. I'll let that incident from earlier slide, but don't let it happen again. A sweet young lady such as yourself should not be saying such ugly words." 

His grip on your arms slid down to your hands where he intertwined your fingers once again. "Second, no lying. For this to work, you need to communicate with me. I'm always honest with you, as I expect you to be with me.

"Now, this is more of a blanket rule: respect me. No back-talking, no yelling, no sass. I know what's best for you, and you shouldn't doubt my judgment. Tomorrow, I will have a list I expect you to complete. It'll range from what you'll wear to what activities you can occupy yourself with."

He brushed his thumb against the back of your hand before looking down at his feet. "I know that you're scared. You don't know me, and you don't trust me, but know this; I will never hurt you. I feel like I must protect you, and if that means I have to sacrifice my wellbeing so you're safe and happy, I'd do it in a heartbeat."

You pulled your hands into your lap and gulped. "But why?"

Steve hesitated before answering. "Because I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I actually hoped to get this done last night, but I fell asleep at my computer. I'll start working on part five tomorrow since I'm pretty much free on Mondays. If you guys have any suggestions for new fics or directions this fic should go, let me know! I do have a loose outline for this fic, but nothing is set in stone. I'm open to all ideas:) If you like my writing, make sure to follow me on Tumblr @putainsoif. All of my works will be on there, and if I create enough content, I'll start a Masterlist. I hope you guys enjoy and have a wonderful day or night.


	5. Part FIve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is a conflicted man.
> 
> Some of this chapter has been rewritten, so if you want the most recent story, I'd suggest rereading this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Some language, some Steve P.O.V., violence

Your heart pounded in your chest as you digested his words. Those three disgusting words.

I love you.

"No..." Your world felt like it was being tipped upside down. "That's... that's not love."

Steve's eyes grew cold, but you couldn't find it within yourself to care. You couldn't breathe; it felt like there were a thousand weights on your chest. Your lungs plummetted into your stomach, and your throat clenched. 

"Yes, it is. Remember what I said about respect. Calling me a liar is not respect. Now apologize."

You couldn't even focus on what he was saying. Your hands shook as you tried to crawl out of his grasp, but he just yanked you back to him. Love wasn't drugging someone, kidnapping them, and treating them like a toddler. A prisoner. A slave.

Steve growled your name, but you could feel yourself sinking further and further into your head as you struggled to breathe. The sharp pricks of his blunt nails digging into your skin didn't even make you flinch.

The corners of your vision were blackening with each second that went by without oxygen, and your lungs burned in protest, but you couldn't make them work. A cold grip had a hold over them, and they squeezed painfully. 

"Please." Your voice sounded pathetic and airy as you stared into his eyes. 

His face was twisted into a sneer and he tightened his grip around your neck. If you were capable of thinking, you would have thought about the dark bruises that were going to form on your neck.

"I'm..." If you weren't crying before, you were now. You could feel tears dripping down your jaw onto his hand. 

"You're what, doll?" His gripped loosened a tad, but it wasn't enough for you to properly breathe. 

"I'm sorry."

You had hoped that would have calmed him down, but your weakening pulse jumped when his hand fully clamped down around your throat. What little air you had was gone, and barely any blood was getting to your brain. You clawed at his hands, but you couldn't tell if you were doing any damage. 

"It'll take more than sorry, angel."

You barely registered what he said before your eyes went black.

~

At the feeling of your body going limp, Steve snapped out of his rage. He let go of your throat with a gasp- as if you'd burned him. He lowered himself to the floor with you cradled to his chest and assessed the damage he'd done.

Your throat was marred with near-black bruises the shape and size of his fingertips. He gasped as he brushed the pad of his thumb over the largest one when he noticed his arm.

Scratch marks were running up and down the length his arm, which he chalked up to you attempting to get out of his hold. Steve didn't doubt that if his skin wasn't so thick, you would have broken the skin.

"Doll? Please, wake up; I'm so sorry. Please wake up." Steve's voice shook as he pleaded with your unconscious body. He cupped your cheek and wiped away invisible dust.

He softly chanted your name, but you never stirred. He knew that you couldn't be dead; your heart was still beating, though it was weak, and he could feel the small puffs of your breath on his hand. Steve pulled you closer to him and tucked your head under his chin. His left hand held the back of your head to his neck and wrapped his free arm around you. He rocked the two of you back and forth, and he kept mumbling pleas and apologies.

~

The first thing you noticed was how your head felt like it was on the brink of exploding, the next was that your throat was on fire. You would have compared the feeling of getting ran over by a bus, but you weren't even sure if that would do justice. 

You felt like shit.

You sat up with a groan or a whine, you weren't sure which, and looked around with bleary eyes. The room was dark, but you could make out a figure sitting at the edge of the bed. They were facing away from you, and even when you shifted your feet under you, they didn't move. 

The two of you sat in tense silence, but when you opened your mouth to speak, the figured sighed.

"How do you feel?" Steve's voice was low and rough, and his words sounded almost hesitant.

"Shit," you answered, or at least tried to. Your voice was little more than a squeak, and you felt your face heat up. You cleared your throat and tried again, "Been better."

At least you didn't sound like a broken squeaky toy, you just sounded like your lungs were filled with smoke.

Steve sighed and angled his shoulders toward you. "You sound terrible."

You touched your throat and hissed. The skin was tender. "What happened?" Your mind was blank; all you can remember was Steve warming up a meal for you. The rest was a blur.

"I hurt you." His voice was somber and soft, and you watched as he twisted his body back around so his back was to you. 

You waited in baited silence, but you weren't stupid; you knew he did something to you.

"Why?"

His back visibly tensed, and you thought he was going to ignore your question when he didn't answer right away, but he sighed once again and fully turned to look at you. He crawled towards you, and you pressed yourself against the bed in hopes of creating the distance you once had. He was faster and settled himself over you before you could crawl away. A second later, the lights came on, and you gasped at his appearance.

His eyes were puffy, his lips and nose red, and his hair was tousled and tangled. His shoulders were curled in and down, and his back was slouched. He looked defeated.

"You can't even begin to fathom what power you hold over me. You are intoxicating, and I can't get enough. When you refused me, baby... it hurt. It hurt so fucking much. I need you in order live and in that moment, I felt as if I had died." He cupped your face and smiled down at you. It didn't meet his eyes. 

"Steve..."

"Hush, baby. Let me talk, okay? I need to say this, and you need to hear me." Steve audibly gulped and shut his eyes. He collapsed onto you. His arms circled your waist as he settled his face into your neck. You felt as his lips brushed against the top of your skin before he placed gentle kisses at your pulse. "Answer me, baby. Tell me you'll listen."

Your nod is hesitant, but it seems to satisfy him. "Good girl. You're such a good little girl."

You squeaked as he rolled the two of you over, so he was on his back with you on his chest. Steve pushed himself so he was sitting up and adjusted your body; your legs were wrapped around his hips and your hands pressed against his chest. His hands would rub up from your hips to your waist, and then back down.

"I know you have to be scared. I've taken you from your life, and I know it's wrong. I'm warring with myself; I want to be able to protect you, but I can't even protect you from myself." His eyes drifted down to your throat as one of his hands left your hips and lifted to your neck where he brushed the tender skin. "I know I should let you go and turn myself in, but I just... can't." He looked back into your eyes and furrowed his brows. 

A shiver went down your spine, and you closed your eyes. You know you should be reacting more- screaming at him, fighting him, anything- but you couldn't. Small shivers wracked through you, something you always did when nervous.

"You need something to drink. And to bathe." He cupped your ass and lifted both of you off the bed. You yelped and threw your arms around his neck as he walked towards a door. One arm let go of you and twisted the knob before flicking on the lights.

The bathroom itself was relatively plain, yet stunning. The counters were a sleek white, the shower surrounded by glass, and a jacuzzi tub installed next to it.

Steve gently set you down on the counter and the coldness of the counter made you yelp. Steve chuckled as he flipped on the vanity lights. 

You twisted around to look in the mirror, and if you weren't in your current state, you would have been appalled at your appearance. A part of you was pissed, furious, but the more time passed, the less you felt.

The bruises on your neck were dark and large while the surrounding skin was red. Your eyes were bloodshot, and your face was pale.

"Oh." You catch his gaze through the mirror, and you face faltered. 

He looked so small despite his size. Dark bags rested under his eyes, and his teeth were knawing on the flesh of his lower lip. 

You turn around and face him, bracing your hands against the counter, but you couldn't think of what to say. Your mouth bobbed open multiple times, yet words still failed you.

Steve glared at your silence, but there was no malice in his eyes. "A sane person would be screaming."

You looked down at your feet and swallowed. You knew you should be freaking the fuck out, yet you were compliant. Numb. 

It scared you.

You didn't look back up at him; you found your toes much more interesting than his eyes at that moment. At least you could still feel embarrassed.

"I'll get some water," was all Steve said before he left you alone in the bathroom. You sat in silence for what felt like minutes before you hopped off the counter. Your feet wobbled under you, but you grabbed the counter and used it for balance. After regaining your sense of ground, you shuffled over to the shower and messed with the knobs. Water began to pour from the ceiling like rain, and you jumped back so it wouldn't splash on you.

You stripped down and folded your clothes, which you duly noted were not what you wore to work, and climbed into the water.

The water heated your chilled skin, and you gladly welcomed the warmth. You looked around the shower and found your favorite bath products set neatly one of the shelves. As you began to reach for one of the bottles, you heard someone cough and sputter.

You whipped around, and there stood Steve with a glass of water in his hand. His cheeks were a scarlet red, and his eyes were planted on the floor. 

You gasped as you covered your breasts with your hands, and moved your legs so he couldn't see the hair of your mound.

"I... I brought the water." He placed the glass on the counter before shuffling out of the bathroom and closing the door softly behind him.

~

Steve's heart was in his throat. The sight of your wet, naked body was too much for him to handle. The curve of your ass was permanently engraved into his mind and the crotch of his pants tightened.

"Fuck, baby..." His hands fisted his cock through his pants, and his breathes were ragged. 

You drove him crazy.

Steve scolded himself; it wasn't the first time he's seen you nude, and it definitely wouldn't be the last, but each time he saw your body, he couldn't help but feel the urge to worship you. 

He sighed and pushed himself off the door and made his way to his study. There on his desk sat your phone. He would have kept it on him, but he didn't want to risk you getting ahold of it. 

He tapped the power button and scowled. Nikita was blowing up your phone.

Steve unlocked it and saw you had over a hundred missed calls and even more texts. He clicked on the messages app and began to read through them.

The texts were practically all the same: 

Fuck you Steve what did you do with her?!

One thing he did notice, though, was that the most recent message was over twelve hours ago. You'd been home for a little less than a day; had she given up?

"Doubtful," Steve mumbled under his breath as he turned off your phone and put it in one of his desk drawers. 

He threw himself down into the leather seat and sighed. You were behaving better than expected, but was it simply because you were scared? Steve couldn't blame you, and he knew it would take time for you to be comfortable around him, but he also didn't want your good attitude just be out of fear.

Steve didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth, but it felt wrong. Your behavior felt wrong. Maybe if he-

"No." Steve scowled himself out loud. He huffed and rubbed his hands over his face. He knew that you'll come around soon enough. You'd love him as much as he loved you. 

Steve just hoped he could control himself.

~

The water was cold and icy as it fell on your skin, but you couldn't bring yourself to care. If anything, it was comforting.

Your sobs weren't even sobs anymore, not truly. They were glorified screams.

Your whole situation came crashed down around you once the shampoo got in your eyes. You thought the sting was from the suds, but no, you were crying. It was confusing, but not even two seconds later, when the water turned cold, you collapsed.

The numbness you once felt was gone, and harsh reality replaced it. Steve, the very man who saved the world, had kidnapped you and had almost killed you. That same man had also told you that he knows he's fucked up but doesn't know how to stop. Nikita had no idea where you were, and you could only guess what Steve has planned for her.

You missed the sound of the bathroom door being swung open, but you did register the water being turned off. When Steve wrapped his arms around you, you screeched. You clawed at him, screamed at him- you were doing what you should have done earlier. 

You noted being thrown onto the bed, but that didn't stop you from scrambling off onto the other side of it. You watched as Steve approached you like you were a scared animal, but even though he didn't come any closer, you felt trapped.

To your left was the wall, to the right the bed, and forward Steve. He was crouched down on his knees, and you could hear him cooing your name. His arms were reaching out for you, trying to grab you.

Memories of Steve's hands wrapped around your throat burned at the forefront of your mind, his fingers squeezing your carotid artery. 

You sobbed as you collapsed against the corner with nowhere else to go. Steve swopped in and cradled you to his chest as you shivered, both from the cold and terror. 

You could feel his lips pressing against your wet hair, but nothing could be heard over the roaring of blood in your ears. The endorphines rushing through your bloodstream dropped, along with your will to fight. You stopped struggling against him, allowing yourself to find what comfort you could find in his warmth.

But, like a mantra, the only thought in your head was I'm going to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I feel like this chapter is all over the place. Hopefully, you guys will enjoy it. I'll try working on the next part as soon as I can. Also, sorry it took so long to reply. A lot has happened in my personal life, and I'm super busy. My only free days are Sunday and Monday. I hope you guys understand. Much love.
> 
> Also remember that if you have any ideas for this fic or future fics, let me know! I have a loose outline for this fic, but I have a ton of wiggle room for smaller details.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Steve fic since I’m more of a Bucky girl myself. This takes place after Endgame, but whenever he returned the Stones, he decided to come back instead of staying with Peggy. Also, he looks like Nomad!Steve. I’m not even sure if anyone will see this, but if you’ve found this, congratulations. I originally wanted to just make this a oneshot, but I just have too much inspiration. I hope that those of you who read enjoy.


End file.
